Rewrite the Stars
by emmahermione03
Summary: Draco and Ginny realize that there love is not meant to be and they must go their separate ways. However, is fate really pulling them apart, or pulling them closer and closer to each other? And will they be able to rewrite the stars and finally end up together? Based on "Rewrite the Stars" song from the Greatest Showman.


You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

Fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

It was a warm and beautiful summer day: a perfect day to match the Weasley's excitement. The burrow was bustling with joy, anticipation, and tears, for the end of childhood and new beginnings were ahead. As the Weasley children decorated the house and planned for the celebration occuring in a few hours, a beautiful redhead who's emerald eyes were filled with nervousness, sat outside, alone and daydreaming.

Tonight, Ginny Weasley was leaving for Paris, a dream she had been longing for ever since she was a child. Her family however, insisted on throwing a "goodbye party" for her, before they would send Ginny off. And Ginny knew no matter how much she protested, her family wouldn't let her leave for Paris without a proper goodbye.

Thus, Ginny sat outside in the warm sunshine, the deafening noise of her brothers preparing for the party and the fact that she would be leaving for another country tonight, occupied her thoughts.

While she loved her family and friends and knew she would miss them immensely, she couldn't help but wish to live a little independently for a while. Besides, after she and Harry had decided to part as friends rather than pursue a relationship, and Ron and Hermione were always off adventuring and planning for their upcoming wedding, Ginny had felt like something was missing in her life. And she hoped Paris would help her find that missing piece.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice sliced through the silence.

Ginny looked up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Wow, he looked… different. His shocking blonde hair was messily combed to the side, his pale eyes twinkled with wonder and as he grinned, Ginny felt her heart speed up. "Draco! I haven't seen you in a while," Ginny smiled, as he joined her on the ivory bench she was sitting on. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron invited me to your little celebration tonight and I was hoping I could help set up for it." Draco turned to Ginny, laughing. "I'm guessing this party wasn't your idea?"

"Tell me about it." Ginny rolled her eyes. "But if it allows for me to head for Paris, then I'll just have to put up with it."

Draco nodded and grew quiet, the fact that she was heading to Paris obviously concerning him. "You know, Harry will be here soon, and he won't like the fact that you're here." Ginny smirked.

"I know, but he's best mates with Ron, and since Ron and I are mates now too, he'll just have to put up with it." Draco mimicked Ginny's previous response.

Ginny smiled. "I guess he will…"

"Malfoy!" Ron chuckled entering out onto the porch. "Help me inside, yeah? Mum is practically getting crushed under all the decorations and food she's preparing. Bloody hell, I hope she doesn't buckle under the stress she's put on herself." he shook his head.

"Ron! You left the turkey in the oven! It's gonna burn!" George cried, joining Ron on the porch.

"Well that's what magic is for isn't it?" Ron shot back. Sighing, he turned back to Malfoy and Ginny. "Comin' in Malfoy?"

"Actually, I'll stay here, I think Ginny could use the company." Draco answered.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, well I'll just leave you to it." he said shrugging and heading back inside.

Malfoy turned and shook his head. "Your family is insane."

Ginny laughed. "And you've only met my immediate family"- Ginny interrupted herself with a yawn.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

She looked at Draco, clearly anxious and sleepy. "You bet, wake me up when the party starts will you?" she yawned again, and closed her eyes, comfortably resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course," Draco smiled as he realized _Ginny Weasley_ was resting her head on _his_ shoulder. If only they could have had more moments like this.

.0.

The party was unlike anything Draco had ever experienced before. More friends and family then he could count occupied every nook and cranny in the Burrow. Food and streamers covered the entire house. Draco was certain the whoops and hollers and music could be heard miles away. But, he wouldn't have missed this party for the world.

After he had given up his title as a death eater when Voldemort was defeated and he had realized that his parents evil ways were a lost cause, Ron had forgiven him immediately. Draco and Ron had become mates and while his parents strongly disapproved of his action to pursue better things that being a death eater, and Harry still completely hated his guts, Draco felt life was much better now than at Hogwarts. Maybe it was because everyone, including himself, has changed so much since their time at Hogwarts.

Ginny certainly had.

Draco never remembered finding Ginny attractive or even noticing her at Hogwarts, but now, six years later, he couldn't help seeing Ginny differently.

Over the years, Draco had found himself liking Ginny more and more, until this morning, when he saw Ginny sitting alone on her little bench, he couldn't deny it any longer.

He fancied her.

And he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful red locks, and that dazzling, warm smile she gave him that made him sweat and his heart to start beating rapidly...

"Draco!" -Speak of the devil, or angel in this case.

Draco turned around to face Ginny. Wow, she was gorgeous. She wore a floor length, silky lavender gown, her hair was curled and tied up and makeup adorned her already beautiful features.

"Hey!" Draco grinned, praying he wasn't blushing.

Suddenly, the two noticed a certain, Hermione Granger making their way towards them.

"Draco! Ginny! So great to see you!" their bushy haired friend called, giving Ginny and Draco a quick hug.

"I'm surprised you came, I thought you would be studying instead." Ginny teased her friend.

"For your information, I'd rather see you off then study a textbook. Besides, a couple books are in my bag anyway."

"Of course they are." Draco shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me, I better find Ron," she said, disappearing into a crowd of people cheering and dancing to the music.

Draco turned to Ginny, "Do you- I mean if you want to- the music is really loud so maybe- you wanna dance to it?"

"Of course I shall, kind sir," Ginny smiled pretending to bow.

Draco rolled his eyes and lead her out into the courtyard. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Hermione in the window. She looked surprised at the two, but nevertheless, she whirled her wand and a slow song began to play.

Thanks a lot, Hermione.

Draco chewed on his lip nervously as Ginny intertwined her hand in his and began to sway to the music. Hundreds of people swarmed and danced around them, but all of a sudden, Draco was in his own little world, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny.

Nervously, Draco took her hand and delicately placed it on his waist as he guided the dance, Ginny coping his steps. The two danced in comfortable silence for a while, when Ginny slowly began to move closer to him.

Oh, she was only making it worse.

Her red hair brushed against his chest and her lips… they were oh so close. He hoped Ginny couldn't hear his heart beating.

For a moment, Draco imagined taking a fistful of her gorgeous hair and pulling her closer to him. He imagined she threw her arms around him and suddenly Draco was kissing her senseless. His hands would tighten around her as he lifted her up and continued to kiss her, murmuring his undying love for her in between kisses. But, he could never do it. It was only a figment of his imagination.

"Draco"- Ginny murmured, snapping out of his thoughts. She leaned in towards Draco and Draco's heart thumped even faster, his hands trembled… what was she going to do?"

"Ginny!" A voice sliced through the almost perfect moment. The two whirled around to see Harry Potter standing behind him.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Harry, for a while I thought you wouldn't be coming!" she joked, looking anxious.

"Why would I miss this?" Harry laughed, giving her a warm hug.

Ginny chuckled. "Um, Harry, I believe you remember Draco."

"Of course, how could I forgot my worst enemy? The loathsome Malfoy." Harry snapped. "What are you doing here?

"Ron invited me, Potter." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that? I'm sure we can take it up with him."

"That won't be necessary." Harry said cooly.

"I'm sure," Draco shot back.

"Well, I think I better go get us some drinks. I'll be right back," Ginny said awkwardly, making a quick escape as she became engulfed in the crowd.

"So… is there something going on between you two?" Harry questioned, folding his arms.

"Why would you think that?" Draco asked.

"Because it looked like you were going to kiss when I came in." Harry answered, looking disgusted.

"Well, we didn't. And what would it matter to you?"

Harry clenched his fists. "If you lay a finger on her Malfoy, I swear to you! You will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"I consider myself warned." Draco smirked.

"Good." Harry sneered.

Draco suddenly became distracted by Ginny who was heading upstairs, anxious for peace and quiet. This was his chance.

"Look Potter, it was great talking to you. But excuse me," Draco squeezed out of the crowd and entered the cool air of the house, quietly following Ginny upstairs. "Malfoy!" Ron yelled from below.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Draco promised, as he saw Ginny entering her bedroom.

The loud music and chatter was thankfully now a distant background noise. Draco knocked on the already ajar door. "Where's the drinks you promised?" he laughed.

Ginny smiled and looked almost relieved that Malfoy was here. "Sorry about that. I guess Harry's appearance threw me off… you can come in you know. It's not like there's anything I need to hide."

Draco smiled, and sat down next to her. "Do you still have feelings for Harry?" he asked nervously.

"No, it's just… awkward I suppose." Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, he wasn't to happy that we were together." Draco agreed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- he didn't like that we were dancing together. He thought there was something going on between us. When obviously there isn't." Draco said quickly.

"Oh, right."

"Unless you want there to be." Draco muttered.

"What?" Ginny's eyebrows knit together.

Draco sighed, she really did look absolutely gorgeous… and she was leaving for Paris tonight, it was now or never. "Oh bloody hell, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I hope there _is_ something going on between us. Because I love you, Ginny. I've loved you for so long, but tonight, now I finally realize how much I really, truly am in love. I'm madly in love with you." Draco admitted, feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Ginny gaped at him. "You- you love me?"

Instead of responding, Draco did what he had been wishing to do all night, he leaned in carefully, and kissed her. Slowly, Draco deepened the kiss and captured her lips, Draco gently grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him, kissing her with an overflowing amount of passion and love. To his delight, Ginny parted her lips to allow him to kiss her even more deeply. A small moan escaped her mouth and it only encourages him to kiss her more. And it was heavenly. Ginny slowly moved closer to him and ran her hands through his hair as he snogged the living daylights out of her, enjoying the smoothness of her lips and the passion of the kiss. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Suddenly, Ginny pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this." she murmured.

"Why not? I know you feel something, or you wouldn't have let me kiss you." Draco muttered, leaning in and capturing her lips again as his mouth crushed against hers. Ginny's hands hugged his neck as she moved onto his lap and kissed him back, just as feverently. And then she pulled away again. "No, I'm serious. We shouldn't do this."

Draco looked at her, puzzled. "Do you not love me?"

"No, that's not it. I absolutely and unconditionally love you Draco Malfoy, and there's nothing I would rather do then kiss you right now. But I need to head to Paris tonight. I just- I need to. I need to have a break of all the chaos of life and have some time to myself. And if we do this…" Ginny guestered to the two of them, "Then I'll never be able to leave."

Draco looked at her sadly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, maybe six months, maybe a year, maybe five years… I'll be back eventually… I just- I don't know right now. I don't think this is going to work." Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Draco choked out.

Ginny planted a small kiss on his forehead, and opened the door. "But I do, I do love you you Draco. And I really am sorry." she whispered, finally exiting the room.

"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied… but fate is pulling you miles and miles away and out of reach from me, but you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I say your my destiny?" Draco cried, alone in the room.


End file.
